<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I See is You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936512">All I See is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! final arc spoilers if you haven’t read it yet, M/M, this is just pointless fluff, this is so cliché wth, this is very self indulgent, this takes place after the Jackadlers match but before the last two chapters of the manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu couldn't care less about the gloomy weather when he had the sun right beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, mentioned bokuosaaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I See is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short based off of a thought I had about these two :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was in a good mood until he looked outside. The MSBY practice had finished a little while ago and a quick glance out the window told Atsumu that it was raining cats and dogs. He was glad he had remembered to bring an umbrella with him before leaving his apartment building that morning. Even though he had come prepared, the sight of the rain dampened his mood slightly. The sound of rain hitting the roof of the gym filled his ears as he got changed out of his practice clothes and into clean ones to walk home in.</p><p>"Atsumu-san!" a voice rang out in the locker room.</p><p>Atsumu smiled, "Hey, Sho-kun. I'm just about finished gettin’ ready so we can leave soon." He got a beaming smile in response.</p><p>The two made their way out of the locker room and out of the building, making sure to turn off all the lights and lock the gym doors behind them. </p><p>“Did ya bring an umbrella, Sho-kun? It’s pourin’ pretty hard.” Atsumu looked down at Hinata and sees him shake his head.</p><p>”I was rushing out of the building this morning and I didn’t look at the weather reports before leaving. Besides, you left before me and didn’t give me a heads up anyways.” Hinata says with a pout.</p><p>Atsumu chuckles, “Don’t worry, we can share. I’ll leave ya a note next time.”</p><p> </p><p>The two huddled close underneath the umbrella as they walked back to their shared apartment. Their shoulders occasionally bumped as they walked, sharing their body warmth with each other to keep warm in the cold. </p><p>They shared stories about their day before practice with each other, Hinata telling Atsumu about how Kageyama had gotten bombarded with fans during their lunch reunion and how the raven became flustered when a fan had asked him for his number. Atsumu in turn told Hinata about his visit to Osamu’s shop and how he listened to Osamu stressing over opening a branch in Tokyo so his boyfriends could enjoy his onigiri closer to home.</p><p>”I remember Bokuto-san mentioning that he and Akaashi-san were helping with the planning too! That’s so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, “You must be proud of Osamu-san, hmmm? His business is doing really well.”</p><p>Atsumu let a fond smile take over his face, “Yeah, I am. But don’t tell him that! I can’t let him think I care about him or anythin’.” he threatened without any heat in his voice.</p><p>”Hmmm, alright I won’t tell him. But I <em>will</em> tell him about how I beat you.” The shorter of the two looked at the other with a glint in his eye.</p><p>”What are ya talkin’ about Sho-“</p><p>
  <em>SPLASH</em>
</p><p>Atsumu stared, dumbfounded as Hinata ran away after kicking water from a puddle at him, giggling as he ran.</p><p>”Sho-kuuuuuuun! These were clean clothes too! Get yer ass back here!” Atsumu whined as he let his umbrella fall to the ground, taking off after his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>They ran after each other, laughing whenever one of them almost fell. A splash war ensued between them, seeing who could get the other wetter first, which was a bit stupid taking into account the current weather conditions. They ignored the stares of passerby’s, in the moment, it was only them.</p><p>”Come ‘ere ya rascal.” Atsumu grinned as he caught hold of one of Hinata’s arms, pulling off to the side of the street underneath a dim street light.</p><p>”What happened to the umbrella?” Hinata asked with a laugh.</p><p>”Tossed it. We’re soakin’ wet anyway, because of a certain someone.” Atsumu kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, earning him another giggle. </p><p>They held each other close, breathing in the same air, with matching smiles on their faces.</p><p>”I love you so much, Sho-kun.” </p><p>“And I love you too, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>And as they brought their mouths together, Atsumu found that he didn’t actually mind the weather that much. After all, how could he, when he had the sun right there in his arms?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very inactive on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkieofnothing">Tumblr</a> but I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/bamkhunz">Twitter</a> now, so feel free to come yell at me or with me about these idiots on either platform!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>